Kunai
| introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Kunai is a throwing weapon for the secondary slot, released in Update 8. It has a significant amount of DPS, but can be hard to aim with because of its arrow-like arc projection. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a requisite ingredient for Tipedo. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Silent. *Infested Volatile Runners do not explode on death when killed by this weapon. *Can hit multiple enemies in a short line (caused by flying dead bodies and not by the Kunai). *Very fast reload speed. *Staggers non-heavy Grineer units and Infested Chargers on every hit. *Fast fire rate. *Can be 'fired' automatically. *The arc of the shots enable headshots over cover. *Two polarity slots, ideal for Hornet Strike and Barrel Diffusion. *Does pass through Grineer Shield Lancer's shield. (Needs further testing) Disadvantages: *Has travel time, making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. *Shoots in an arc, making it difficult for use at long range. *While you are holding this weapon, your Spin Attack (Slide Melee) does not get a speed boost. (Bug) *Low critical chance. **Even lower than the MK1-Kunai. *Low status chance. Tips *Make sure to adjust your aim for moving targets. *When using at a distance, aim above the enemy to adjust for Kunai's arc. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along Team Ammo Restores. *The Kunai's throwing arc means you can sometimes aim at targets behind cover, aiming slightly above the cover will result with the Kunai curving downwards onto them. **Note that this is extremely situational, usually enemy cover is too high to let you benefit from the Kunais throwing arc. Notes *The Kunai does not have the pinning properties of other projectile weapons, such as the Boltor or Paris, but will simply throw targets backwards upon death. Bugs *Using Quickdraw on the Kunai can cause infinite reloading issues. (Fixed?) *As with all thrown sidearms, when performing a Jump Kick, your frame will hold the Kunai as dual pistols. Upon hitting the ground and sliding, this will quickly switch back to as it should be. (Fixed?) *When a Hobbled Dragon Key is equipped, sprinting (depending on your frame's speed) will cause the Kunai to be held incorrectly. This also applies to sliding (at slow speeds?). (Fixed?) Trivia *The Kunai (苦無) were traditionally a multipurpose tool, similar in design to a crowbar or trowel. It could be used for gardening, masonry, and other things. Popular culture has since associated the kunai with ninjas, primarily due to the arsenal of ninjas being adapted farming tools. *The Despair and Hikou share similarities to the Kunai, they are all thrown secondaries that deal mostly Puncture damage. *Update 16.7 revealed the Kunai to be a themed-weapon based off the Paris, in the same manner that other themed-weapons like the AkJagara, Aksomati, and Bolto are related to the Tigris, Soma, and Boltor respectively. Media Kunai(1).png|Close up shot of the Kunai being held Kunai(2).png|The stance used when holding the Kunai Kunai.png OOO_Kunai.jpg Kunai.jpg KunaiColoured.png|Kunai Colour Choices Kunai Glitch.jpg|Holding the Kunai like dual pistols Hobbled Sprinting Kunai.jpg|Hobbled Sprinting Kunai Sliding Kunai Glitch.jpg|Sliding Kunai Glitch Kunai_dispersion.jpg|Kunai dispersion Warframe Let's Build the KUNAI Throwing Daggers (Damage 2.0) See also *Despair, a similar weapon. *MK1-Kunai, the starter version of this weapon. *Hikou, another thrown secondary. *Tipedo, a weapon crafted from the Kunai. Category:Thrown Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Silent Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons